


The one where Damian kidnapped Jason for family business

by oddopus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just a boy being ferally villainous, Kidnapping, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, no beta we dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddopus/pseuds/oddopus
Summary: Damian crashed Jason's warehouse at an unsanitary hour and he came with a hidden motive.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 49





	The one where Damian kidnapped Jason for family business

The night shattered with a blind shriek.  
  
Jason jerked himself awake to the sight of Robin kneeling atop the sparkling remnant of his window, the dark hood obscuring the major part of his antagonistic face. The occupant shuddered a breathy curse before dropping his gun onto the mattress with a soft thud. Jason massaged his temple, no, rather a vaguely circular hand motion to brace his tortured mind for whatever mishaps Robin bore, “So are you gonna state your business or just stand there breathing down my neck like a creep?”  
  
In Jason’s hazy drowsiness, seconds seemed to bleed into minutes as only faint heaving occupied the air. He reached for his phone and, though darkness engulfed their two figures, the motion wasn’t lost on Robin. Damian flicked a batarang stuck in the heart of the device, rendering the piece a metallic junk and painting a deeper scowl onto the face of Red Hood. “Don’t call father,” gritted Damian, the drained vowels woven with heated breath.  
  
“Listen here demon spawn, you will need to think twice if you think you can drag your corpse here and frame me for homicide,” Jason tried to sooth the bubbling blind rage in the pit of his stomach, but he was no fool. It would eternally be a losing battle. “Because I will ground you into fine dust and not even daddy dearest can collect you from the soil of my flowerpot.”  
  
“Shut Todd.” Faint desperation seeped in Damian’s voice in a rare act of vulnerability, “Don’t call him.” Contempt and tyranny, as one would expect, were the chords to the young boy’s verbal spew yet somehow the characteristic curtness and intellectual clarity were vanished from his muttering. Jason warranted that had been a plead he heard. Unease accompanied him as he stalked to Damian’s side. In the same bizarre manner of a domesticated animal none would expect of the child, he was adamant to Jason’s touch. Tonight sure had been unrelenting with its surprises.  
  
Before his mind could account for the swift movement of Robin’s hand, Jason’s vision faded to black.  
  
_  
  
Jason was afloat the unshone cosmos and felt as though he had been an ethereal entity since the dawn of time. Where his space odyssey dissolved, blotches of darkness obstructed his peripherals despite his best effort to grasp ahold of the fleeting lull. Blinding light flooded mercilessly, nailing Jason back to the human realm and forcing his senses to consciousness.  
  
Damian was adorned in scrubs and surgical tools that Jason was no stranger to when one frequented Leslie as him. Had the brat been perturbed by his victim’s cognizance, he allowed none of such to faze his agile handicraft.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason hissed.  
  
“Garbage disposal.”  
  
“I’m gonna kill you little shit.”  
  
“Don’t bother trying to escape, Hood.” Damian’s voice was still laced with shaky, butchered breath to Jason’s incredulity. “This operation has been finessed to your eve…ry, hah, mea…sure….” The brat’s vocal was seized by a willful exhalation beyond its host’s command, choking on heated puffs. His hands halted amidst and body hunched over, wrangling with a spurt of bodily spasm. He shuddered a step away from the surgery table and popped something Jason vaguely suspected a pill into his mouth while levelling his respiration with calculated rhythms. Within seconds of muted breathing, he strode back to his footing besides the operation table, metallic tools narrated by small gloved hands in fluid continuation.  
  
“Brat, just tell me what’s going on and I may consider leave you alive.” Jason growled, limbs scuffling though, true to Damian’s words, the entrapment was fitted to the veins of his body, crucifying him into submission.  
  
“I’d rather you didn’t.” The soft whisper sounds suspiciously like a private musing. Jason’s eyes glinted. The disconcerting cryptids etched in between his eyebrows stunted creases and those only deepened when he sought a potential edge of sarcasm only to discover none. The pulses in each of Jason’s veins and arteries seemed awoken to his sense from zero forethought with a deafening volume.  
  
“What?” He caught his voice quivering with silent speculations and inquiries.  
  
“My preference is that you kill me, Todd.” Venomous irritation dripped from each of Damian’s words, cementing further Jason’s hunch that his previous reply was a mere slip of the tongue from what should be buried in the depth of Damian’s labyrinthic mind.  
  
“What the fuck are you spewing now? Bat let you get hit too many a time in the head?” Distraught veiled Jason’s expression, mind encircled by unrelenting whirlwinds that pierced through all attempts to conjure an escape route. The comm he shared with the rest of the Bats had vanished, leaving an invisible wound on his skin.  
  
Damian laid his tools down a tray and slumped into a nearby chair that Jason had failed to notice, yanking the mask down to reveal his face still plump with baby fat yet drained of colors but greenish purple and the skin beneath his eyes near translucent with blue veins weaving a visible net to the naked eyes. “I made a mistake in judgment that require remedy,” his voice was audible to Jason but whether the sentence was directed to him remained an enigma. “Of which you are a vital cogwheel,” Damian grunted in between heaving.  
  
In that chair, the silhouette of Damian morphed into the straight back of Talia Al Ghul, perched with dignified nobility and brewing villainous schemes. The illusion was soon to fade from Jason’s eyes, nonetheless, leaving Damian Wayne a puddle in that stead. Jason mused, transfixing his gaze on him. It stood to all logics and reasons that he should have been cautious of a child bred in the remorselessly cruel and Machiavellian fit of the Al Ghul and geared with the resourcefulness signature of Bruce Wayne though now that he was pinned to this table, it seemed Jason had been a chord too late. He could blame himself for being innocuous, sure, but until when would the member of this family stop puppeteering him around like a ragdoll to serve their god complex?  
  
“For whatever stupidity you conjure, you think too loud.” Damian continued, eyes not one moment affixed to Jason’s form, “You will be released. No need to tire out whatever brain cells you have left.”  
  
“I’m not some doll for you to kidnap and play doctor, dipshit. And you should explain yourself soon if you want to still have a head on your shoulder after this stu-”  
  
“Sure, I hate you enough,” The brat spat out. “Daniel Kwon, firearm smuggling, Eastline trail, vanished a fortnight ago. Would that sound familiar? Or would the cremated corpse of his provide a better reminder, _Red Hood _?” Jason’s alias was borderline puked. “Elm ‘Goggy’ Westwood? Crackler? Would it be a correct assumption to say they are unanimously taking a permanent vacation?” Damian was rushing the name out in the terse breath he managed to sustain.  
  
“Your point, brat?” It would be a reach to say Damian was the least qualified to antagonize Jason’s hitlist, but he would not be caught lying through his teeth that the child didn’t occupy a high place on the chart, rightfully so.  
  
Damian grimaced with unconceivable disdain, “yet….” he breathed out unevenly, “yet he forgave you.”  
  
Bitter as the remark was, the word ‘he’ was whispered with such masked esteem and adoration that Jason had little doubts it wasn’t Danial Kwon or any of the mentioned name the brat had threw in his face he was referring to. It was strange how that figure haunted the mind of them both so. His name was not once uttered, it needn’t be, and still…  
  
“I was initially under the impression that it had been Drake of whom I should beware. What I had failed to adequately account for, however, is the amount to which father _loves _you.” Not once before in Jason’s life had he heard the term of endearment spouted with such scorn. He repressed the urge to dispute the fallacy Damian was preaching and tried to remain inconspicuous in hope the brat would soon deliver his mastermind bottom line. “You shatter the core of his principles of being and you distraught him so with your petulancy. Still, he lets you roam his beloved city a sinuous and brass criminal.” Unaddressed thoughts assaulted Damian’s fragility of a mind and they bore a grudge for the lengths he had tried to bury them. He refused to capitulate to their whim, nonetheless, no matter how wonderous he found fleeting moments to be capable of such tantalization. They bled into his nightmares once occupied by Talia and Ra’s al Ghul, the grim moments father was frozen above the bygone of time continuum in the flush armchair of his dimly lit study but a few steps away from Damian yet lightyears from the place Damian can reach and Damian, then, can only swallow bitter defeats as he stood guard for his father drifting in fond memories and concerns for the son that wasn’t there. “Still, he wishes for your company, your presence and for your wellbeing.” Would it be his purview, he would denounce his torturous and treacherous brain for the minute details at which it remembered the faint distressed creases, the unfocused gaze blind to his surrounding, Damian included, and the muted mannerism of Bruce Wayne when Jason Todd occupied his worried mind. Cassandra Cain would also notice with the mastery instilled in her in the art of body reading and, in a pitiful act of empathy, would occasionally shield Damian’s broken eyes with her hands. But to what avail? Damian thought he suddenly gained the power of invisibility. Except not. “He loves you too much for his own good.”  
  
Bells tolled in Jason’s minds, echoing long forgotten words of a deranged clown, ‘You Robins are just responsibilities for the Bats. Hindrances.’ Laughter’s buried in his psyche erupted from every direction of the surgery room. The shriek tore his mind apart. He tried to staple his gaze on Damian, whose lips were once again animated with reasoning, “But there has to be a line even Jason Todd would not be allowed to cross.” The child spoke with pleased finality and a ghost of a smirk on his face. Jason strained to hear him from his bound position of the surgical table but there was no further elaboration from his captor, leaving Jason to decipher the implication of his words in the sedated haze. Even in such tattered a state of mind, nonetheless, the enigma piercing together the totality of Damian’s words dawned on Jason with ease. He felt his stomach churn with unbound disgust and terror. Jason had, with stolen time and firsthand experience, internalized too much of Talia’s history of antics to pretend he knew not what Damian had attempted on him. “You’re sick,” a shudder of breath snuck past him. He continued as no reply was paid, “You plan to die over this?” Jason wasn’t sure of Damian’s act of insanity which he found most horrific anymore and he was engulfed with foreboding that, lying on that table, it had been too late for him to draw a line anymore.  
  
“He will bring me back.” Or mother would, if Damian were any inch acquainted with her whims and conducts.  
  
“You’re insane”  
  
“As I have been informed,” Damian fixed a neutral gleam down on the figure nailed atop the table “Don’t worry your simpleton of a mind too much, Todd. I have even made your task easier for you.”  
  
The labored heaving and pained grimace dripped into Jason’s mind as a supplement and sent chill to the tips of his frozen limbs. His brain seemed to rattle in his skull, but he dared not to strained himself in search for any obscurity in his system for he had already been granted the cruelest affirmative. Damian had needed an excuse to make time off patrol and if this would serve to aid his plan in aggravating the theatrics, say imagine the victim a wounded child, he would offer a very warm welcome indeed.  
  
“You hate him, wouldn’t you say? Consider this a quid pro quo, Todd, because soon you will be that which he most despises.” Jason struggled in vain in his captivity, but the claws of the demon child seemed to have already grasped his mind and body. His eyes burned amidst the rattling clamping his body down as the sound grew vehement yet the entrapment not one bit looser. Damian stuffed a thick cloth into his mouth, picking up a syringe from the tray. He administered a mystified substance into Jason and his consciousness faltered, Damian’s sorrowful whisper hanging on the fringe of his ears as light vanished, “I trust you’ll put up a good show, Red Hood.”____

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I would love to allow Damian to be good except I love my evil child very much. Also, considering the relationship between Jason and Bruce, I have seen canons and I'm not impressed. Feel free to leave a comment, I enjoy them very much.


End file.
